zeldafandomcom_it-20200214-history
The Legend of Zelda: Majora's Mask
The Legend of Zelda: Majora's Mask (ゼルダの伝説: ムジュラの仮面 in lingua originale, traslitterato Zeruda no Densetsu: Mujura no Kamen) è il sesto episodio della Serie di Zelda e il secondo per Nintendo 64 e ad avere grafica 3D (il primo fu ). Fu pubblicato in Giappone il 27 aprile 2000, in America settentrionale il 26 ottobre 2000, e in Europa il 17 novembre 2000. Il gioco ha venduto approssimativamente 314.000 copie nella prima settimana solo in Giappone e in totale 3 milioni di copie. Inoltre dal 3 aprile 2009 il gioco è disponibile in Europa sulla Virtual console per Nintendo Wii e nel 2014 è uscito il suo remake per Nintendo 3DS, Majora's Mask 3D, secondo remake 3D dopo [[The Legend of Zelda: Ocarina of Time 3D|quello di Ocarina of Time]]. Gameplay In questa avventura il protagonista della saga, Link, si ritrova nel mondo di Termina (e non più a Hyrule), dove un misterioso personaggio con un maschera, di nome Skull Kid, sta facendo uscire la luna dalla sua orbita per farla schiantare contro Termina. Link deve vivere ripetutamente 3 giorni attraverso dei viaggi nel tempo per evitare la catastrofe. Majora's Mask è considerato il più cupo tra gli episodi di Zelda, anche perché nel gioco è presente un'imminente apocalisse. Il gioco è incentrato sul continuo ripetersi dei tre giorni e sull'uso delle maschere, alcune delle quali sono necessarie per lo sviluppo del gioco e possono trasformare l'intero corpo di Link. Una serie di melodie controllano il flusso del tempo e consentono l'accesso ai quattro Templi che Link deve conquistare. Al contrario di Ocarina of Time, Majora's Mask necessita dell'N64 Expansion Pak (una periferica del Nintendo 64), che permette di visualizzare un maggior numero di personaggi sullo schermo e di avere una grafica migliore. Trama Il protagonista, Link, dopo avere sconfitto Ganondorf (vedi Ocarina of Time) ed essere tornato bambino, decide di andare alla ricerca della fata che lo aveva accompagnato nella precedente avventura a Hyrule, Navi. Mentre attraversa il Bosco Perduto (il bosco di Hyrule) in groppa alla cavalla Epona, viene attaccato da uno Skull Kid (coperto in volto da una maschera) accompagnato da due fatine. Lo Skull Kid gli sottrae la cavalla e l'Ocarina del Tempo. Mentre rincorre lo Skull Kid, Link cade in una dimensione parallela e si ritrova in nuovo mondo, chiamato Termina. Qui lo Skull Kid trasforma Link in un Cespuglio Deku; involontariamente, una delle fatine, Tatl rimane con Link, e si allea (anche se svogliatamente) con lui per ritrovare suo fratello (l'altra fatina, Tael) e lo Skull Kid; subito dopo Link incontra l'Allegro Venditore di Maschere (già visto nel precedente gioco), che gli promette di farlo tornare umano in cambio dell'Ocarina del Tempo e della maschera che indossa lo Skull Kid detta Majora's Mask, che contiene un potere così grande da distruggere tutto il mondo di Termina. Il venditore di maschere dà a Link tre giorni di tempo. Appena entrato a Cronopoli (la capitale di Termina) Link viene a conoscenza di un fatto terribile: la Luna si schianterà su Termina proprio entro tre giorni e il responsabile è proprio lo Skull Kid (perché è posseduto dalla Maschera di Majora). Quando mancano ormai sei ore alla collisione (che equivalgono a sei minuti, nel tempo reale) Link sale sulla Torre dell'Orologio e si trova al cospetto dello Skull Kid, dove Tael chiama i Quattro Giganti che stanno nelle paludi, sulle montagne, nell'oceano e nel canyon. Link riesce a recuperare l'Ocarina e al minimo tocco gli torna in mente il momento in cui la Principessa Zelda gliela donò. Ricordando la Canzone del Tempo (appresa in Ocarina of Time) Link la suona e riesce a sfuggire alla collisione e a tornare all'alba del primo giorno. Il venditore di maschere fa suonare a Link la Melodia del Ristoro, che lo fa tornare umano e gli fa ottenere la Maschera Deku. Dopodiché gli chiede della maschera, ma Link non ha potuto recuperarla perché ormai non c'era più tempo, così il venditore passa dal suo sorriso ebete all'immagine della collera. Ma poi gli racconta della storia della Maschera di Majora: si tratta di una maschera che esaudisce i desideri di chi la indossa, ma allo stesso tempo li possiede con un potere malvagio, apocalittico. Gli antichi, temendo la distruzione del mondo, rinchiusero la maschera nelle tenebre per sempre per evitare che potesse essere usata male. La tribù degli antichi scomparve, portandosi il segreto della vera natura e delle origini della Maschera di Majora. Ma il venditore alla fine è buono ed è sicuro che Link può recuperarla, così glielo ordina, prega e supplica insieme e quando Link accetta, lui rimarrà chiuso lì dentro per tutta la durata del gioco. Link viaggia attraverso le paludi, le montagne, l'oceano e il canyon. In ogni area entra nel tempio e ne sconfigge il boss che dà a Link il potere di uno dei quattro giganti che possono salvare Termina. Completati i quattro templi, Link ritorna sulla Torre dell'Orologio e chiama i Quattro Giganti che riescono a fermare l'avanzare della Luna. Allora la Maschera di Majora si stacca dallo Skull Kid ed entra nella Luna. Con l'aiuto di Tatl, Link la insegue e la sconfigge. Dopodiché, nel quarto giorno (o nuovo giorno), i Quattro Giganti ritornano al loro riposo e Tatl e Tael riabbracciano lo Skull Kid finalmente libero. L'Allegro Venditore di Maschere prende la Maschera di Majora, dicendo che il potere malvagio che era in essa è stato sconfitto e la maschera è stata purificata. Link saluta Tatl galoppa via con Epona mentre inizia il Carnevale del Tempo (una festa che si svolge annualmente). Nell'ultima immagine dopo i crediti viene mostrato un tronco d'albero con sopra incisa l'immagine di Link, dello Skull Kid, delle fatine Tatl e Tael e dei quattro giganti, mentre si sente un accenno alla Canzone di Saria (il tema musicale del Bosco Perduto di Hyrule). Modalità di gioco Il gameplay in Majora's Mask espande quello di Ocarina of Time; il gioco comprende puzzle da risolvere e musiche da suonare con l'Ocarina, e introduce la trasformazione del personaggio e la restrizione del ciclo dei tre giorni. Come negli altri episodi della serie, Link può eseguire alcune azioni base, come camminare, correre e fare salti limitati, deve usare oggetti per sconfiggere i nemici in battaglia e per risolvere gli enigmi. I Portacuore misurano la salute di Link e possono essere trovati in tutta Termina, come nei precedenti giochi. L'arma principale di Link è la spada, che può essere migliorata durante il gioco. In più, Link può stordire i nemici con le Noci Deku, attaccare da lontano con l'Arco, bloccare o riflettere attacchi con lo Scudo, distruggere ostacoli con delle Bombe e aggrapparsi a nemici o ad oggetti con il Rampino. Link ha anche un contenitore di magia che gli permette di usare frecce magiche, attacchi rotanti e oggetti speciali. Al contrario del capitolo precedente, in Majora's Mask non compare la Master Sword e non è possibile nemmeno diventare adulto (a parte la trasformazione con la Oni Mask). 'I tre giorni e le Canzoni' Majora's Mask impone un limite di tre giorni (72 ore) di gioco, circa 54 minuti nel tempo reale. Un orologio sullo schermo informa il giocatore sul giorno e sull'ora. Link può tornare alle ore 06:00 del primo giorno suonando la Canzone del Tempo con l'Ocarina del Tempo. Tornare al primo giorno fa salvare i progressi del giocatore e i più importanti risultati, come l'ottenere mappe, maschere, musiche, e armi. Ma gli enigmi risolti, chiavi e oggetti minori andranno perduti, e i personaggi non si ricorderanno di averlo incontrato. Link può rallentare lo scorrere del tempo o andare alla mattina (o alla sera) successiva in base a come suona la Canzone del Tempo. Altri utilizzi per le Canzoni includono la manipolazione del clima, il teletrasporto tra le Statue a forma di Gufo sparse in tutta Termina, e lo sbloccare l'entrata ai quattro templi. Nei tre giorni, gli altri personaggi seguono delle attività fissate che Link può tracciare usando il Taccuino dei Bomber. Questa agenda traccia i movimenti di 20 personaggi che hanno bisogno di aiuto come un soldato al quale Link porta una medicina, e una coppia di fidanzati che Link riunisce. Le sbarre blu nell'agenda indicano le ore in cui Link può interagire coi personaggi, e le icone indicano che Link ha ricevuto un oggetto, come una maschera, dai personaggi Il mondo di Termina Termina è una versione diversa (e più cupa) di Hyrule. Al centro di Termina si trova la Clock Town, una città divisa in quattro parti (una per ogni punto cardinale) e governata da un sindaco. Nella piazza centrale c'è la Clock Tower, un'enorme costruzione – orologio a cui si ha accesso solo nella notte precedente il Carnival of Time, un’usanza di Termina per propiziare un buon raccolto. Le aree di Termina *A sud troviamo la Palude, dove abita la razza dei Cespugli Deku. L’acqua della palude è stata avvelenata da Odolwa, un guerriero che si è impadronito del tempio delle paludi, il Cascabosco. In quest'area Link deve liberare la principessa Deku, oltre ad uccidere Odolwa. *A nord ci sono le Montagne, dove un perenne inverno sembra avere cancellato ogni forma di vita. Qui abitano i Goron. Nel Tempio della zona, Testanevosa, dimora un toro meccanico, di nome Goht, causa dell'innaturale inverno. In quest'area Link otterrà una mascherà che lo trasformerà in un Goron, appunto la Maschera Goron *A est c’è la Grande Baia; qui abitano gli Zora e le Piratesse Gerudo. Le acque sono piene di mostri, portati dal pesce gigante Gyorg, che ormai domina il tempio di quest'area, chiamato Grande Baia. Prima di andare nel tempio, Link deve recuperare sette uova di Zora, rubate dai pirati, i quali insegnano una canzone a Link, che a sua volta, dovrà suonarla a Lulu, per farla cantare e svegliare un'enorme tartaruga, che lo porterà al tempio *A ovest troviamo il Canyon di Ikana, una zona arida e piena di spiriti che ancora vagano su quelle terre in cerca di una pace che sembra non arrivare mai. La zona ospita le rovine dell'antica civiltà Ikana. Le uniche persone che ci vivono sono una bambina con il padre studioso di fantasmi ed un ladro. Nel Tempio di questa zona, detto Tempio della Torre di Pietra, si nascondono due enormi vermi, chiamati Twinmold, che hanno gettato un'aura oscura su tutta l'area. Le razze di Termina Hylian Sono gli abitanti di Cronopoli e a questa razza appartiene anche Link. Hanno le orecchie a punta. Deku Sono degli arbusti che vivono principalmente nelle paludi, ma si trovano un po’ in tutta Termina. Alcuni di loro sono nemici, e sparano i semi Deku verso Link. Il loro re ha una figlia, la Principessa Deku, a cui tiene moltissimo. Usando dei fiori speciali, possono raggiungere luoghi a loro normalmente inaccessibili. Goron Abitanti delle montagne, i Goron sono mangiatori di rocce e costruttori di bombe. Il loro eroe, Darmani, è morto nel tentativo di arrivare al tempio di Testanevosa, dove un forte vento gelido tiene le montagne in un inverno perenne. Amano fare corse rotolando e spingendosi. Zora Il Popolo dell’oceano, sono dotati di pinne sulle e di branchie. Hanno la passione per la musica; il famoso gruppo Gli Indigo-go è formato proprio da Zora, tra cui la cantante Lulu e il chitarrista Mikau. Great Fairy Ci sono cinque Fate Radiose nel mondo di Termina; ognuna è stata attaccata e divisa in tante fatine dallo Skull Kid. Se Link riporta le fatine mancanti ad una Fata Radiosa, lei lo ricompenserà con un dono. Personaggi Come i precedenti episodi della saga, Majora's Mask offre un mondo pieno di personaggi con cui potere interagire in maniera sempre diversa, grazie anche all'uso delle maschere. Ogni personaggio ha una vita propria, e vive e lavora in base al tempo. Per esempio, l'ufficio del Sindaco apre alle 10:00 di mattina. Spesso dei personaggi a cui Link fa un favore, gli regalano maschere o pezzi di cuore come ricompensa. Per aiutare Link a ricordarsi delle persone che incontra e dei favori che gli vengono chiesti, nel gioco è presente una specie di agenda, col nome di Taccuino dei Bomber, nella quale sono segnati sia i personaggi che le promesse fatte e gli orari delle promesse da mantenere. Inoltre dice i regali ricevuti per le buone azioni commesse. Molti personaggi sono stati presi da Ocarina of Time, come Romani e Cremia, le proprietarie del Romani Ranch, che sono la versione adulta e giovane di Malon del Lon Lon Ranch di Hyrule, oppure Mr. Barten, proprietario del Bar Latteo, è Talon, padre di Malon, mentre i carpentieri di Hyrule li ritroviamo con le stesse mansioni anche a Cronopoli, ecc. Maschere Come si può intuire dal titolo del gioco, le ricoprono un ruolo predominante in questo episodio della saga. Link potrà sfruttare i poteri magici che si celano dentro le maschere che ottiene nell'avventura. Grazie alle maschere, Link può ricevere diverse reazioni dai personaggi che incontra o dagli oggetti che usa; alcune maschere possono anche aiutare Link a nascondersi alla vista dei nemici o a farsi passare per uno di loro (come la Maschera Gibdo o il Cappello del Capitano). Alcune maschere possono far fare azioni che Link, normalmente, non potrebbe fare, come danzare, o esplodere, o restare sveglio in situazioni particolari. Le maschere che trasformano completamente il corpo di Link sono 5: ognuna di queste cinque trasformazioni dà a Link dei poteri particolari. All'inizio del gioco, Link viene trasformato in un Cespuglio Deku, un essere appartenente alla razza Deku. Questa trasformazione gli permette di potere sfruttare le vie di trasporto dei Deku, di poter saltare sull'acqua e di potere attaccare i nemici ad una certa distanza. Deku Link può anche attaccare da vicino facendo ruotare il suo cappello. Per scudo, Deku Link usa un guscio di noce. In questa forma, lo strumento musicale sono le cornamuse. La Maschera connessa a questa forma è la Maschera Deku. La seconda trasformazione a cui Link va incontro lo porta a diventare un guerriero goron, Darmani. Con questo nuovo corpo, Link potrà rotolare armato di spuntoni (usando il potere magico) e sollevare oggetti molto pesanti (come il Barile Esplosivo, una bomba molto pesante e da effetti devastanti). Per attaccare, Darmani usa il suo pugno o schiaccia il nemico mentre è arrotolato. Per proteggersi, Goron Link si accovaccia a terra. In questa forma, lo strumento musicale sono i tamburi. La Maschera collegata a questa traformazione è la Maschera Goron. La terza trasformazione porta Link nel corpo di uno Zora, Mikau. Grazie a questa trasformazione, Link potrà respirare sott'acqua e nuotare velocemente. Attacca i nemici con le pinne sulle braccia, le quali si possono lanciare per attaccare da lontano. Per difendersi, Zora Link usa le pinne sulle braccia come uno scudo e, mentre nuota, crea un campo elettrico intorno a sé. In questa forma, lo strumento musicale è una chitarra fatta con lo scheletro di un pesce. La Maschera connessa a questa trasformazione è la Maschera Zora. La quarta trasformazione rende Link enorme. Questa trasformazione è usata esclusivamente per rendere più facile la sconfitta del boss del Tempio della Torre di Pietra. Quando Link indossa la maschera che lo rende enorme la magia si consuma. L'ultima trasformazione cambia Link in un antico e malefico guerriero, col nome di Oni-Link, dotato di una lunga spada a doppia elica, che emana sfere di dischi quando viene usata. Questa trasformazione aiuta Link nella lotta contro la Maschera di Majora e contro gli altri boss. Oni-Link non ha un proprio scudo, ma si ripara con la spada e il braccio. La maschera connessa a questa traformazione è la Maschera della Furia Divina Melodie per l'Ocarina Torna, in questo episodio, l'uso di strumenti musicali (stavolta più di uno) e di melodie per potere proseguire nel gioco. Alcune tra le melodie sono riprese da Ocarina of Time, ma ne troviamo molte di nuove. La zona dedicata alle melodie nel Quest'Status Screen e i colori usati sono molto simili a quelli già visti in OoT, ma le funzioni delle melodie cambiano. Mentre in OoT le melodie rappresentate da note colorate nel menù servivano a portare Link da un luogo ad un altro di Hyrule, in Majora's Mask servono ad aprire le strade verso i Templi. Ci sono inoltre due melodie "nascoste", e sono ricavate dalla Canzone del Tempo. Suonando quest'ultima in un modo particolare, si può rallentare lo scorrere del tempo o andare avanti nel tempo fino alla parte successiva della giornata (se si suona di mattina, Link viene trasportato nel pomeriggio, e così via). Dungeon Nel gioco, Link deve andare nei quattro templi delle quattro aree, per risvegliare i Quattro Giganti, i soli a potere fermare Majora's Mask. Come negli altri episodi di Zelda, anche qui abbiamo la "Mappa del dungeon" (Dungeon Map), la "Bussola" (Compass) e la "Chiave del Boss" (Boss Key), oltre alle classiche "Piccole chiavi" (Small Key). Una volta sconfitto il Boss del Tempio, si ottengono i suoi resti, nei quali sono intrappolati i Giganti. È anche possibile affrontare direttamente il Boss attraverso una pedana col simbolo di Majora's Mask all'inizio di ogni dungeon (utile se serve avere delle situazioni in cui si deve prima sconfiggere il Boss, come per esempio quando si vuole avere la Gilded Sword) Boss 'Mini-boss' File:MM Dinofol(Stance).png|Dinolfos (Tempio di Cascabosco, Secret Shrine, Luna) File:Geckosnapper.png|Gekko e Snapper (Tempio di Cascabosco) File:MM Wizrobe(Intro).png|Sciamanix (Snowhead Temple, Ancient Castle of Ikana, Stone Tower Temple, Secret Shrine) File:Gerudopirate.png|Piratessa Gerudo (Pirates' Fortress) File:wart.png|Wart (Great Bay Temple, Secret Shrine) File:MMMadJelly.png|Gekko and Mad Jelly (Great Bay Temple) File:MM SkullKeeta(Battle).png|Capitano Stal (Ikana Graveyard) File:IronKnuckle OoT.png|Iron Knuckle (Ikana Graveyard, Luna) File:Sharp.png|Sharp (Ikana Canyon) File:MM BigPoe.png|Big Poe (Ikana Graveyard, Beneath the Well) File:MM StalfosKnights.png|I Lacchè di Igos (Ancient Castle of Ikana) File:Ikanaki2ng.png|Igos di Ikana (Ancient Castle of Ikana) File:garomaster.png|Garo Master (Stone Tower Temple, Secret Shrine, Luna) File:gomess1.png|Gomess (Stone Tower Temple) File:eyegore1.png|Eyegore (Stone Tower Temple) File:Poe Sisters.png|Poe Sisters (Ikana Canyon) - Optional Mini-Boss 'Boss' File:Odolwa.png|''Masked Jungle Warrior:'' Odolwa File:Goht.png|''Masked Mechanical Monster:'' Goht File:Gyorg.png|''Gargantuan Masked Fish:'' Gyorg File:Twinmold.png|''Giant Masked Insect:'' Twinmold File:Majorasmask.png|Maschera di Majora File:Majora's Incarnation 2.png|L' incarnazione di Majora File:Majora's Wrath 2.png|Lo spirito funesto di Majora 'Tempio di Cascabosco' Il primo tempio si trova al centro della palude, la sua entrata può essere aperta solo suonando una melodia. All'interno troverete il boss Odolwa un grande guerriero mascherato, che cercherà di colpirvi con una spada e scagliandovi addosso diversi tipi di insetti. 'Tempio di Testanevosa' È il tempio delle montagne, il secondo nell'avventura; è protetto da un Biggoron che soffia su chiunque si avvicini, scaraventandolo in un dirupo (fu così che morì Darmani). Dentro il tempio c'è una grande sala circolare con un enorme pilastro al centro. Con l'uso di acque bollenti e delle "Frecce di Fuoco" (Fire Arrows), che si trovano nel Tempio, Link deve arrivare all'ultimo piano per affrontare il boss, Goht. Il mini-boss è Wizzrobe, un mago presente anche in altri episodi della saga (per esempio ) 'Tempio della Grande Baia ' Questo è il tempio dell'oceano (il terzo del gioco), coperto da fortissimi venti. All'interno c'è un sistema di pompe e scambi da attivare, in modo da poter raggiungere alcune aree. Il mini-boss è apparso anche in altri episodi (A Link to the Past e altri): è un grande occhio coperto da bolle, di nome Wart. In questo tempio Link trova le "Frecce di Ghiaccio" (Ice Arrows). Il boss è Gyorg, un enorme pesce, che cerca di fare cadere Link in acqua (Link si trova su una piattaforma), saltandogli addosso. Può lanciare dei pesci, che attaccano Link se questo è nei paraggi in acqua. Per sconfiggerlo Link si trasforma in Mikau (Zora). 'Tempio della Torre di Pietra' È l'ultimo tempio, quello di Canyon di Ikana. Qui Link trova le "Frecce di Luce" (Light Arrows) e, scagliandole contro un pulsante a forma di scarabeo, tutta la Stone Tower si capovolgerà: quindi il tempio va affrontato giocando con questa alternanza di situazioni. Il mini-boss è Maestro Garo, il capo dei Garo. Oltre alle Frecce di Luce, Link trova la Maschera del Gigante, necessaria per combattere contro il Boss: Twinmold. Sono due enormi insetti-serpenti, corazzati per quasi tutto il corpo (tranne la testa e la coda, gli unici punti vulnerabili), che si spostano saltando fuori dalla sabbia e volando. Link deve usare la Maschera del Gigante per poter competere con Twinmold (la maschera consuma potere magico, quindi è consigliabile avere una pozione verde). È inoltre possibile usare frecce e la spada che infliggeranno però poco danno. Anche Twinmold è apparso in Zelda: A Link to the Past, come boss del secondo dungeon del Light World (Mondo della Luce), col nome di Lanmola Sviluppo Dopo l'uscita di The Legend of Zelda: Link's Awakening nel 1993, i fans hanno aspettato cinque anni per avere Ocarina of Time, il cui sviluppo ha impiegato quattro anni. Riusando il motore e la grafica di Ocarina of Time, un gruppo più piccolo ha impiegato solo due anni per finire Majora's Mask. Secondo quanto detto dal direttore Eiji Aonuma, essi "affrontarono la questione molto difficile di che tipo di gioco avrebbe potuto seguire Ocarina of Time e le sue 7 milioni di copie vendute in tutto il mondo", e come soluzione, hanno costruite un sistema di tre giorni per "rendere i dati di gioco più compatti ma fornendo un profondo gameplay. Questo è anche il primo Zelda in 3D in cui Shigeru Miyamoto ha lasciato le responsabilità direttoriali a Eiji Aonuma e a Yoshiaki Koizumi. Categoria:Giochi Categoria:The Legend of Zelda: Majora's Mask Categoria:Giochi per Nintendo 64